


缺少数学细胞会带来灾难吗？

by Teatham



Category: Doctor Who, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who, M/M, time lord Grantaire
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatham/pseuds/Teatham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>计算，计算，计算……</p>
            </blockquote>





	缺少数学细胞会带来灾难吗？

3

有个叫修布恩的小酒馆，据生活在巷子里人说，早在贝迪生街改名叫蒙贝迪生街前就存在了。具体有多老呢？那些早已白发苍苍的居民都表示，名字是在他们的祖辈还年幼时被一个来那儿定居的外邦人改的。一个瞎了左眼的老头子絮叨说：关于改名还有一连串趣事，我的爷爷说那外邦人嫌街道的名字不太吉利——是不吉利，但定好的名字岂是说改就改？反正，外邦人是个雷厉风行的家伙，他看大伙儿都不反对，就立马在木牌上刻上新名字，你猜怎么着？他不过就是在地狱前边加了座山①！

这个独眼老人的话是真是假人们没法考证，但有点可以确定的是，修布恩不仅是家上了年纪的酒馆，更是家坚挺的酒馆。巴士底闹开的时候它安好无损，那之后一系列大大小小的暴动也丝毫影响不到它。当然啦，它本身的位置偏僻也是一点，巴黎这么大，总是有许许多多的角落可以正好避开所有麻烦。加上蒙贝迪生街的居民生活得都（跟街名一点不相符的）不赖，它的生意也好。修布恩有它固定的菜式，有它固定的常客，它还缺什么呢。

所有这些都是格朗泰尔醒来后从酒馆老版处打听来的（或者说是老板逮着他开始喋喋不休来的）。要不是酒馆的墙壁上有一大块霉斑，他还以为自己又在穆尚睡着了。巴黎的酒馆呀。他在心底感叹，却少见的没有说出来讨嫌，因为有更重要的事困扰着他。格朗泰尔确实喝得死醉，但他是在哪儿喝得死醉他还是记得的。他敢肯定，他阖眼前桌子还是科林斯的圆桌，在精确点？科林斯的二楼。他没可能记错鉴于他在楼梯上绊了一跤，差点倒到弗以依身上。

弗以依，对，弗以依，热安，古飞拉克……他的同伴们……还有，还有他的阿波罗。他们不是要起义吗？他们在哪儿呢？起义怎么样了呢？

他们活……他们安全吗？

这些问题在他真正清醒过来的那一刻像汹涌的海浪一样淹没了他的整个脑袋，每一处能思考的空隙都被让人怕得发抖的问题们填满。而且他是真的发起抖来了，心跳的速度比平常快了一倍。他抖得那样厉害他都顾不上呼吸了，牙齿也专注地打颤。

“您还好吧？”

格朗泰尔眨眨眼睛。今天几号？他问。

 

0

“其实我会点魔法，阿波罗。”

安灼拉照例没有理他，酒鬼的疯言疯语醉醺醺地绕着金发领袖的肩膀舞了个圈，在空气中消散了。

“……说的可不是佐西莫斯那种神神秘秘的科学，不，跟赫尔墨斯②没半毛钱关系。我说的是真正的魔法，货真价实的，让教廷都为之却步的魔法。我晓得你不信，安灼拉，因为你觉得我喝醉了。人们老以为醉后脑袋就不清楚了，大错特错，酒精能激发人的一切潜能，我知道是因为我不是科学家——科学！美妙的东西！我信科学的，但这回我醉得清醒，我这叫酒后吐真言。信不信由你，阿波罗，但我真的懂魔法的，我只是没法展现给你看因为…因为那些自以为是的圣堂教③的傻瓜会找上门来，用他们自编的经典烦扰我们……”

“你能闭上嘴了，格朗泰尔。”安灼拉瞪了一眼他说，他身旁的公白非竟差点笑出声来。“天哪，大写的R，你从不讲魔法的！”他憋着笑说，也不知道是什么让这个笃信科学的年轻人那么高兴。大概是他觉得酒鬼肯定不相信魔法存在，只是在尝试逗乐安灼拉。

博须埃嘟囔起来：“你要说的是实话，能告诉我点改善霉运的小诀窍嘛。”

“当然可以！博须埃！”巴阿雷大笑着说，“诀窍就是——不—穿—衬—裤！”

“你也闭嘴！”不知是谁欢快地回了嘴，为接下来的一场嬉闹起了个好头。这群充满理想的年轻人开始互相取笑起来，若李则开始叨念起不穿衬裤易得风寒云云。

没人记得格朗泰尔几分钟前都说了些什么，这醉鬼也不太在意。他盯着酒瓶，睡眼惺忪地喃喃道：魔法，要是我真的会魔法……

 

2

一个脑袋从科林斯的圆木桌底下冒出来，头发乱糟糟，满脸的灰尘。那是几乎错过整个起义的格朗泰尔。

他的背后抵着把椅子，于是他就折下腰，从椅子和桌面的缝隙中钻了出来。这酒鬼的动作不是一般的灵活：一个正常的成年男性扭着他不甚细弱的腰，在完成这一系列动作时甚至没碰到椅子。最奇怪的是，他看上去有些气喘吁吁，比起迷糊地在桌底下呆了一晚上更像是刚完成了几百米的狂奔。然而他的脸上不沾一点汗水，不禁让人好奇他到底在桌底下干了些什么好事。也许是魔法也说不准呢。

格朗泰尔站了起来，非常、非常清醒。接着，这个无比清醒的格朗泰尔用洪亮的声音大喊：

“共和国万岁！我也是一个。”

他这么喊的时候几乎是快乐的。所以更正，这个格朗泰尔大约不怎么清醒，他多半是脑子出了点问题，不然他怎么会这么快乐呢？他的双眼雀跃又明亮，嘴角急不可耐地往上翘。他仍有些气喘，站得却相当稳当。

然后，格朗泰尔迈着坚定的步子向房间的另一侧走去。他的双眼直直地看向墙边安灼拉也不影响他跨过倒在地上的椅子。他一边走，一边继续喊着“共和国万岁！”。不认识他的人看见这般景象一定会认为他是共和的忠实拥护，可他实际上又不是。他只是没由来地快乐着，轻松着，那些可怖的枪口在他那奇怪快乐的感染下也跟着变得不吓人了，士兵们惊讶的脸和犹豫的枪口这会儿看起来活像出滑稽剧。

这酒鬼能感觉到，他的心脏正以平常的两倍的频率跳动着。若李要是听见大概会惊慌失措地叫嚷开来（再引来一个一脸不敢置信的公白飞），不过格朗泰尔最终会让他确信这样的频率不是不健康的，也不是不祥的。这不是将死的人的心脏在做最后挣扎，而是某种让人振奋的节奏。

终于他站到了安灼拉的身边。

“你们一次打两个吧！”他对士兵们说，然后转过头看安灼拉。

一个从不相信的人，咧开嘴笑着问他的信仰：

“你允许吗？”

 

真的，没有什么力量比相信本身更不可思议了。

 

4

“今天几号？六号啦。美酒让人忘记时间，哈！”

格朗泰尔的脸更加苍白了。他怎么从科林斯来到这儿已经不是最困扰他的问题，此时此刻，他最担心的事情是他的同伴们的安危。

是的，这个惯于挖苦、愤世嫉俗的酒鬼忽然怎么也不肯在心里把那个可怕的字眼说出来。他们嘶……每次想到这儿他就会制止自己想下去。这酒鬼只好再做几个深呼吸，问：

现在几点？

“几点？哎，您的脖子上不是挂着一块怀表嘛……噢，它是不是坏了？别担心，我有一个亲戚专修钟表，我可以告诉您他的店在哪儿，您完全不用担心他的技术不过关……”

“什么？”

“……您的…怀表？”

在格朗泰尔回过神前，他的手里已经握着那块据说一直跟着他他却毫无印象的怀表了。他那好不容易清醒过来、正担心地直哆嗦的脑袋还来不及细想，就指使双手把怀表打开。

 

 

 

 

 

出逃变型阴谋学院盖勒弗雷银河系坐标误差时间特工出错出错出错被夺走一八一二贝迪生山塔迪斯怀表打开打开打开打开开开开————————

他听见…………

“腕表！！”格朗泰尔忽然大吼。“你这小酒馆的……我是说……那台老座钟在哪儿？”

 

稍后，酒馆里正忙着醉生梦死的那一批酒友也会忍不住抬起头，目瞪口呆地见证一个醉鬼是如何钻进一台巨大的座钟，又如何同它一齐消散在空气中。

 

5

格朗泰尔——或者说，这个年轻的时间领主——做了个梦。当他醒来，他只能依稀记得那是个美梦，要是再使劲点想，他还能想起一些无规律的画面。

睡眠和做梦对于一名盖勒弗雷星人来说都不属于常规事务，只是格朗泰尔实在是太累了，那记忆洪流对于他这个尚且年幼的时间领主来说过于凶猛，肾上腺激素瞬间袭来又瞬间退去弄得他筋疲力尽。

（时间领主大概没有肾上腺激素，但管他的呢，差不多就是那种……时间领主版肾上腺激素。）

总之，他做了个美梦，而且意识还没从梦境中彻底抽离。时下他正拼命地眨着眼试图给梦里的细节做个整理。假如他还是个地球人他就没这样的机会了，他也许都不记得自己做过梦，更别提把梦从那些个零落的脑细胞中揪出来。

地球人从来不能理解这种近乎永恒的种族，比方说，格朗泰尔虽然嘴巴讨嫌长相也难以入眼，按照时间领主的标准算来他却仍未成年。只有未成年的盖勒弗雷星人才会把时间浪费在回忆梦境上，很有可能他从学院中逃出来的时候他们还没来得及给他一个名字。然而以地球人的标准来说，格朗泰尔又确确实实活过了差不多三十个年头（十个年头来自他胡乱捏造的记忆），经历过一个年幼地球专属的落后与贫困并被磨砺地几乎不再相信。

不过人们大都不晓得的是，一个愤世嫉俗的人最容易沉溺在甜梦方醒的时光中。

三十六万个毫秒之后蜷缩在昏暗又布满灰尘的座钟（塔迪斯）里的格朗泰尔抬起头。他的脸上挂着某种不符合他外表的美丽微笑。

这个外星酒鬼紧了紧手中的腕表……

……一个有关埃菲尔铁塔和冰淇淋车的美梦。

 

1

修布恩的现任老板哈蒙是个极端爱管闲事的人。这也怪不得他，爱管闲事是半数酒馆老版的特性，还有半数的酒馆老版则是受不了人们无止境的胡言乱语而对一切充耳不闻。作为一个出生在蒙贝迪生的巴黎人，哈蒙继承了这条街特有的乐天，这就使得他的爱管闲事带有一种柔和的气质。他喜欢探究来到这家酒馆的每一个人的性格，却从来都是向着好的一面；他也喜欢打听秘密，但他从不把得来的秘密到处宣扬。

这些天巴黎的空气总让人紧张兮兮，哈蒙的猜测也随之变得愈发离奇而大胆。眼下他正兴趣盎然地瞧着这位头发凌乱的青年，以及他肩上扛着的那位与他装扮一模一样的醉鬼。那青年小心地把酒鬼放到地上，喘着气说：等他醒来，向您询问时间的时候，劳烦您提醒他看看脖子上的那块怀表。

哈蒙注意到青年和酒鬼的长相几乎一样，他的脑子里已经出现了至少四种假设。这对双胞胎是怄了气还是……一些诸如私生子还有落魄贵族的字眼滑过他的脑海。他边进行着天马行空的猜想边目送着青年走出酒馆。在他看不见的地方，青年——格朗泰尔——摁了一下手腕上那块从时间特工身上偷来的腕表。

说不准是下一瞬间还是上一瞬间的那一瞬间他出现在科林斯二楼的一个圆桌底下。再之后呢，他听见了安灼拉的声音说：

“开枪吧。”

 

6

就在不久之前，格朗泰尔声称他不善数学。这是真的，不论是哪个时期的格朗泰尔都不擅长数学。当年幼时他就因为对数字的不敏感搞错了蒙贝迪生街和贝迪生山的方位，那时他正面临一生中的第一次重大抉择，于是他紧张得都搞错了小数点。

现在，他正面临人生中第二个重大抉择。事实上那都不算一个抉择，鉴于他已经下定了决心。

他要救他们……不，一系列计算后他苦涩地得出结论，他只能救一个。干涉自己的时间线这样的事做一次就够可怕的了。

但他至少能救一个…！他能挽回至少一个生命，一个好友……他能救安灼拉，只要他的计算不出差错。

他仔细探查过，腕表正好能做一次短期时空跳跃，两次空间跳跃。不够多也足够多。

想到这儿，格朗泰尔紧张地抚摸起逐渐明亮的仪表盘来。再等等，他的塔迪斯就能得到足够能量，倒时他只需要准确地定位，塔迪斯就能在他需要它的时候追踪到他。

并不怎么擅长数学的格朗泰尔这回用尽全力去计算坐标，他在脑中一遍又一遍地打着相同的草稿，直到他终于确定他计算的坐标确实没有一丁点儿错。

他唯一惧怕的就是腕表能不能在第二次空间跳跃后及时地把他送到科林斯。

忽然他想起那个梦。

 

∞

“那是埃菲尔铁塔，阿波罗！差不多在我们走的那天的五十年后它立了起来……”格朗泰尔欢快地说，“瞧它多高，尽管对我来说它还矮了点，但对于五十年前，呃，一百八十一年前的巴黎来说它可真算个大怪兽，像利维坦那样的巨型怪兽。不，我是说那个利维坦，你可以不用摆出那张臭脸啦，看看你的四周！看看那些别致的高楼！还有那些行人，惬意或忙碌，他们皆自由！共和早已在这个国家生根发芽。仍有人在受贫困折磨，但自由已经遍布到了世界的每个角落。而共和，它会越便越好，而且相信我，人民迟早要诞生出一个更加先进的政体……还有科学，美妙的科学！曾困扰我们的疾病在这个时代将不再是问题，人们甚至可以治愈癌症！让我想想，对啦，你连电灯泡是什么都还不知道，我也许要用三天三夜才能跟你交代清楚这一百八十一年间科技都出现了怎样的突破，还有崭新的思想，越来越奇怪的艺术——我晓得你不敢兴趣，但梵高！天哪，你不能不知道梵高！还有其他那些稀奇古怪的创意……你知道人们终于能在空中飞了吗？我说的是一种叫飞机的交通工具，在给你解释它的原理前我还是得，呃，瞧着吧，飞机要等到第二天晚上我才能跟你讲……不过别着急，我们有大把的时间……冰淇淋！这个时代的冰淇淋，迷人的发明，你想尝尝吗？”

安灼拉似乎发自真心的笑了起来，要么就是格朗泰尔眼花。紧跟着，他听见自己带着笑的声音是那么温柔：

“这不是在做梦，安灼拉。这不是做梦。”

 

FIN

 

注① 贝迪生与perdition（意味地狱）音相似，这里说加了座山就是指在原名前家上mont。  
注② 佐西摩斯被认为是最早的炼金术家，赫尔墨斯主义即为炼金主义  
注③ 即撒旦圣堂教…..实际上这应该是上世纪90年代才出现的（。

然后大概不会有人注意，但修布恩其实是把Mobius倒过来念的音译（（（（。


End file.
